This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During chemotaxis, the motion of the bacteria is determined by the sense of rotation of the flagella. The direction of rotation of flagella is controlled by rotors located in the cell membrane which are composed of more than 25 different proteins. Proteins FliM, FliN and FliG form integral part of flagella assembly and multiple copies of each of them form the C-ring of the rotor. Current efforts are directed to understand the interactions between these proteins and predict the structure of their complex.